Ivy Stemwind- the newest Element
by TheTallPeanut
Summary: There's a new Element of Harmony- a green- themed unicorn by the name of Ivy Stemwind. she represents the Element of Creativity.
1. Chapter 1

I've always lived in Manehattan, ever since I was a little filly. But that all changed when I discovered that I was more than a mane-doer. I was an Element of Harmony.

Hi, my name is Ivy Stemwind. You might say that my signature color is green, what with my light mint coat, my deep green eyes, and my dark and light green mane that's never in the same style twice. Yes, I am a unicorn. Yes, I do have a talent with manes, tails, and anything that has to do with cosmetics. Enough about me. We should really get to my story now...

IN PONYVILLE  
(Twilight's perspective)  
Our picnics have always led to something HUGE, whether it be me destructing Ponyville by freaking out about a late letter to the Princess, or finding out about my brother's wedding. This one turned out to be no different.

All seven of us, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, myself (Twilight Sparkle), and my dragon, Spike, were chowing down on the wonderful meal Rarity had made using her amazing fancy cooking skills, when Spike (yet again) belched out a scroll with the familiar Canterlot emblem imprinted in the ribbon that secured that the scroll was rolled shut. Using my magic, I picked up the letter (no hooves needed) and read it aloud. This is what it said:

"_My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_It has come to my recent discovery that our counting of the Elements of Harmony were incorrect. For there are not six elements, there are, indeed, seven. Not only this, but a new villain has entered Equestria. I have an idea of where his whereabouts are, but I don't know the power he contains. I am assigning you a mission. You and your friends must venture all over Equestria to find the pony containing the spirit of the seventh element, and defeat the said enemy. I have no idea where the Element is, but I do know WHAT it is. The seventh spirit of friendship is CURIOSITY. _  
_Your foe is somewhere in Manehattan. You must search high, low, left and right to find him. This is all I can say for the moment, but I do suggest you take Spike with you in case I need to deliver more information. _

_Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is yet again in your hooves._

_Princess Celestia"_

That was just the beginning of this new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ivy's perspective)  
I had heard that six mares were looking for a pony here in Manehattan to find an individual with a specific trait: Creativity. If you know me, you probably know that I'm the most creative pony in Manehattan. Everypony knows it, too. But I never bounce my flank around the entire city, bragging that I'm better than everypony, though. You might think I would, since I'm a "prissy city pony", but I don't. I'm better than that.**

I guess somepony told these six that the one they were looking for was (of course) MOI! They burst into my salon, Sapling Salon. Naturally, I was waiting for them, talking to the secretaries at the front desk. They asked in a jumble, "Which one is Ivy Stemwind?!" and Clover pointed her hoof to me without a word. They were all like, "Oh. We need to talk to you, PLEASE!" Naturally, I agreed.

They introduced themselves as:  
-Applejack, a country pony who lives and works at her family's apple ranch, Sweet Apple Acres  
-Fluttershy, an extremely shy pegasus (hence the name) that has a talent with animals of any shape or size  
-Pinkie Pie, a fun-loving, easy-going pony with uncontrollable hair (I'd have to fix that)  
- Rarity, a unicorn designer who is a shocking beauty with her royal purple curls, and her flawless white coat (I'd have to get to know her better- we could be best friends)  
-Rainbow Dash, a pegasus that flies at the speed of light itself, with her baby blue coat, and her sassy rainbow striped mane and tail  
-Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn with a baby dragon named Spike, she is a student of- WOW, the Princess herself- she is extremely smart and prim and proper, what with her lavender coat, dark lilac and hot pink striped mane with bangs.

I introduced myself as well, and they explained the situation. Apparently, they knew about the weird things in town, and the reason why the shops were closed every ninth day of the month. A villain has arisen. Wow. They told me that I was meant to fight with them, to save Manehattan, to save Equestria. How could I say no? That's a question that I will never, ever be able to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

All eight of us split up into groups of two, so we could find the foe in a shorter amount of time. I was paired up with Applejack. The two of us were pretty fast, with a lot of endurance, so we could search the nooks and crannies of Manehattan in a jiffy. Suddenly, while we were galloping down an alley behind the Ice Cream Parlor when I had an epiphany. I stopped dead in my tracks, and Applejack did, too. "I have an idea of where it is, AJ," I said with thought flowing out of my mouth. "The CD shop has always been open since the weird things started, and the manager, Disc O, has been stumbling around as if he's in a trance. You can't identify his emotion, and he talks like a robot pony, with no ups or downs in the way he talks." "So?" Applejack looked confused. "SO, I think he might be possessed by the villain's spirit, and if we use these Elements, we could blast the possessed-ness out of him." Applejack stared at me as if I were Princess Celestia. "Woah, Nellie! Ivy, that's an AMAZING idea! Let's go find the others so we can defeat this spirit deal and go home, because I'm mighty worn-out."

So we ran together about the city, rounding up all the pairs: Twilight and Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They all had the same expression like Applejack when I told them my idea.

"And THAT'S why we're certain that Ivy Stemwind represents the Element of curiosity," Twilight said, giving me a smile and a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

All at once, we burst into CDTOPIA at full speed. Rocky Roll was at the front desk, headphones in his ear, and jamming out to what I figured was "Ponystep, Ponytrot". "YO, ROCKY!" I yelled, getting his attention, while the others winced at the insane dynamics. Oops.

Even though I used my voice at full volume, Rocky payed no attention. So, I told the others to plug their ears, and at the bare maximum of my voice, I screamed at the top of my lungs,

**"ROCKY!"**

That got his attention. "Huh? Wha?" He looked around with eyes wide open, and laid his eyes on me. "Oh, hi, Ivy, how are you? What can I do for you?" Finally. He FINALLY recognized me. No offense to Rocky, but he's really not the type to remember things.

"Hey, Rocky. Sorry to startle you just now, but I need to see Disc for a sec." I said. "Why? You know how he's been lately-" I cut him off. Yes, I know it's rude, but hey, you know I was in a hurry! "Uh, yes, dude, I know the state he's in. But I think I have a way to get him to SNAP. OUT. OF. IT.," I said with clear urgency. "Oh, OK, lemme go get him..." he stumbled into a room marked, "STAFF ONLY". I heard voices, and a few minutes later, he and Disc came out. Disc's eyes were expressionless, as always, and I stared at him with a hard coldness that I never would have expected to come from a mane-doer's face, but, hey, it was necessary. Of course Rocky saw my look, and, in panic and fear, he left the room and into the "STAFF ONLY" room again.

"Disc, we need you to come out back for a moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Disc silently followed the eight of us into the alley behind CDTOPIA, as if he actually knew what was going to happen to him.

"Disc, these are my new friends from Ponyville. They've told me that an evil spirit has entered Equestria. I-We, meaning everypony who knows you, know that you haven't been acting like yourself since all this stuff has happened here in Manehattan," I began. "We think you might be possessed by this spirit," Twilight said. "Yeah, Ivy says you've been all like 'Bleeeaahgh',"Pinkie rambled, while doing her imitation of Disc. Rainbow Dash shot her a look, and she whimpered, then stood calmly where she was. "I hate to see one of our kind in such a state," Fluttershy whispered, "And the way you look is simply dreadful, no offense," Rarity finished.

"All of us think that we can help you with this here possession," Applejack started, then was interrupted by Spike, "And the way you look like you have nothing in your head really freaks me out." We all glared at him, and he blushed; embarrassed.

"We really want to help you, Disc, but you need to accept our offer and we can rid Equestria of this enemy," I started, but was cut off by Disc backing away. His slouchy-squat-walk got him far enough away from us, and he broke off into a gallop, away from us, away from help.

"Well, what're you waiting for," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's get him and force that spirit out of him!" And with that, we sprinted after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disc had gotten a pretty good head-start, so we had a lot of ground to cover to catch up with him.

"Running takes too much energy and time to save Equestria," I said. "Twilight, can you help me teleport all eight of us to where he's at?" She looked at me and nodded.

We squeezed our eyes shut, and used our magic, both of us silently reciting the teleportation spell:

_"What we do takes too much time,_

_We need a spell to get it right,_

_Transport us so we can_

_Make it to the bitter end."_

Our horns glowed, hers pink, mine white. A blast of light enveloped all of us, and in a split second, we were standing in front of Disc, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"It's over, Spirit," I growled, swiping my hoof on the dirt, causing Rarity to wince.  
I glanced at Twilight, and she nodded.

"Spirit, wherever you are, I want to let you know that; even though we have no idea who you are, I will contribute to stop you. Though I've just met these seven individuals, Ponies and a dragon, when we confronted you together- as a whole, I felt something that I've never felt before- a true friendship. I felt that in the darkness of being in trouble, they would come to help me, and give me a light brighter than the one before.

"These are my best friends, and together, we are unstoppable. So, we will blast you out of Disc's mind, and vanquish you, sending you to a place- I don't know where- but where you can't possess anypony, or anything."

Then out of nowhere, a gold necklace floated down from the sky. I realized that the others- except Spike- had one identical to it, but the gem embedded in it was a different color, and resembled their cutie marks. Mine did, too! It was a single leaf, an enchanting green. Even though I had no idea what these "Elements" did, I closed my eyes, and it started.


	7. Chapter 7

The blinding white light embraced all of us, and suddenly, we were all in midair. The others didn't seem to be as freaked out as I was, so I acted cool and totally non-I'm-about-to-pee-myself. Then our eyes opened, and from them more white light erupted. The area started to thunder with the pressure. Before I knew it, The light faded, and we landed softly on the earth.

I realized what just happened, and I quickly flicked my eyes over to Disc.

He was coughing, sprawled out on the ground, but he had an expression on his face again! His eyes were their deep blue again, and he stood up straight- something I hadn't seen in months.

"Wha-," he sputtered, but I was so overjoyed that everything was OK, that I started to jump up and down, screaming, "YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!"

He looked at me, dumbfounded, and relief washed over his face.

The others seemed OK as well, so we all embraced each other in a group hug. Suddenly, Spike got a derped look in his eyes, and he flipped over, and at the same time, belched out green fire with- a SCROLL?! Twilight picked it up, and read it aloud:

_"My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_It has come to my understanding that you have defeated the Spirit. I would like to congratulate you on a job well-done. Please report to canterlot immediately, as we will hold a celebration for your achievement. Also, bring your friends- Ivy included. I will be awaiting your arrival._

_Good job; see you soon,_

_Princess Celestia"_

I couldn't believe it- the Princess was going to hold a celebration, and I, Ivy Stemwind, was invited to it!


	8. Chapter 8

We all got onto the train headed to Canterlot. The ride took a while, but we stayed entertained. Rarity and I talked about fashion and mane-dos. "So, I understand that you use your magic to weave vines with seed attached to them through you or your client's manes, and perform a spell that transforms the seeds into flowers of any kind; any color," Rarity inquired. "Yes, and you design dresses and ensembles for ponies at your shop, Carousel Boutique," I finished. She nodded. "I was thinking, for the celebration, I could make dresses and you could do everypony's mane and tail!" "Oh, my, gosh, me too!" I exclaimed.

Fluttershy was sitting calmly in her seat, singing to herself.

Rainbow Dash was fidgeting, trying to keep herself from flying.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, shouting and annoying all of us. No offense to Pinkie, but she talks WAY too much.

Applejack was eating an apple.

Spike was sleeping.

Twilight was writing a letter to the Princess, telling her what she learned about friendship. Apparently, that was what she does to stay "in touch" with her:

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that even though you may have just met a pony, that doesn't mean it takes time for them to become your best friend. My good friend Ivy Stemwind taught me that. She is the possessant of the Element of Creativity. We met, and went on our quest together. About half an hour later, we were best friends, causing us to defeat the Spirit. She is adapting well to us Ponyvillians, even though she's from Manehattan. That's another point. Even though a pony is from a completely different community than another, that doesn't mean that they can't be best friends. Ivy still isn't sure what she's going to do after the party, though. I will tell you when the time comes._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle"_

We arrived at the Canterlot train station, and got ready to get ready for the party!


	9. Chapter 9

I was pacing around, brainstorming ideas for everypony's mane for the ceremony. I'm sure Rarity was doing the same, but for dresses. I already had Applejacks mane planned out- a five-strand weave braid with red, pink, and green leaves woven through.

I could give Twilight an up-do, but what would I do with her bangs...? I could put temporary extensions in, then curl them and tuck the to the side with a hot pink daffodil...

I could straighten Rarity's mane, so it could be longer, then do a nape-of-the-neck french braid, put it in a ponytail, then curl the excess hair, and weave white roses through.

I could pin Fluttershy's mane to the side, and do a loose braid down the side, then weave a vine through with flower buds of different colors.

I could flat-iron Rainbow's mane, then put in white streaks that look like lightning bolts...

I could attempt to tame Pinkie's mane, then weave streamers through a good, but yet loose knotted dutch braid that swirls around the back of her head...

_**ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!**_

There are so many possibilities, but I just CAN'T CHOOSE!

Time is running out, though, and the party is in two days... I still have to decide what shampoo to use, what scent they would have, how I would have to prepare, and... OH, SHOOT!

I STILL haven't decided how to do my OWN mane, and now I'm stuck with all this other stuff... HOW WILL I GET IT ALL DONE IN TWO DAYS?!

I was freaking out, until I realized I hadn't eaten in hours. That's probably why I'm so cranky... TO THE FOOD BAR!


	10. Chapter 10

We were FINALLY getting ready for the ceremony, and I had already done Applejack's, Fluttershy's, Rainbow Dash's, Rarity's, AND Twilight's mane. They were easy- now I was veeerrryyy slowwwlyyy coaxing Pinkie's mane to give in and STRAIGHTEN!

My water-based flat iron was losing power, and only three locks were flat. Grrr, why is it so curly, anyways?

Five minutes before the celebration, I straightened the snot out of Pinkie's last piece of hair. Then, I proceeded to do a knotted-swirl braid on the back of her head, then wove the streamers through v-e-r-y carefully. VICTORY!

Then, I did my own mane. Rarity handed me my gown, a sleeveless dress with ruffles on the train that were different shades of green. She didn't see my mane, though. I quickly used my blooming spell, and a burst of light came from my horn. Success! I stepped out of the dressing room, and the others stared at me in awe.

My mane was almost as long as my leg, and it was pinned to the side like Fluttershy's.

I had a tiara made out of cream, pink, and green roses. The very ends of my mane were curled loosely, and vines were woven through the length of my mane.

My tail was curled the same way, but with vines woven in and small roses of the same color as my tiara coming every which way from the vines.

"Mares, and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the accomplishment of these seven ponies- ," Princess Celestia announced,

"Twilight Sparkle, of the Element of Magic,

Applejack, of the Element of Honesty,

Fluttershy, of the Element of Kindness,

Pinkie Pie, of the Element of Laughter,

Rarity, of the Element of Generosity,

Rainbow Dash, of the Element of Loyalty,

and Ivy Stemwind, of the Element of Creativity.  
These mares have vanquished an evil Spirit, though they had little knowledge of their task.

I know that even though they may not know of this achievement, Equestria is grateful for these seven, for ensuring that this said Spirit did not possess all of us ponies."

After that, we had the reception. It was amazing, what one could plan in such a short amount of time. It went by fast, though.

Before we knew it, we were at the train station, going our separate ways. I was returning to Manehattan; the others were going back home to Ponyville.

"I'll never forget this experience," I began, "And I will miss you all dearly. I'll be sure to visit!"

"BYE, IVY! SEE YOU SOON!" They called as the train crossed paths.

Sigh.

The train ride seemed awfully short, but I didn't mind. I was itching to get back to Sapling Salon.

"IVY! WE MISSED YOU!" My fellow stylists screamed as soon as I opened the door. I was immediately glomped. "Hey, ladies! I missed you!" I told them about my adventure, and then we got back to work.

I was glad to be back in Manehattan, but something tugged gently at my heartstrings. I couldn't just stay IN TOUCH with my friends, I had to be WITH them. Suddenly, a light bulb flicked on in my head.

The girls and I stood in front of the salon, and I attempted to perform the biggest spell I've ever done.

My eyes were pinched shut. My heart was pounding. Sweat dripped off my chin. OH MY GOSH I was so nervous!

My horn gradually started to glow, then got brighter and brighter. The force of the spell blew our manes back, and Maple scrambled to fix her mane.

I finished the spell, and the light slowly died down. All that was left of Sapling Salon was a tiny, glowing orb that floated by my side.

IT WORKED! My Totally Punify Anything Spell worked! Now the salon was a marble-sized ball, with everything inside.

We finally made it to Ponyville, and I instantly saw a open area where I could put the salon. The Mayor already OKed it, so I reversed the spell, and Sapling Salon's new location was in Ponyville, Equestria.

* * *

**Hi, everypony!**

**This is The Tall Peanut here, and I need a favor.**

**In the Review section, I need some votes on whether you want the story to end now, and you can use your imagination to create your own end, or do you all want me to write a few more chapters. THANK YOU!**

***be sure that if you are VOTING, you either put a) End it now, or b) Continue, so I don't have to read a huge, long review. If you just want to give me constructive criticism, or just a job well done, I would like for the first line to say REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING-My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, inc. NOT ME!**

***bows* I'll be sure to write more fanfics! See you all soon! XD**

**Wow, this is long- I should just sign off now ._.**

**XOXOXOXOXO,**

**TheTallPeanut **


End file.
